


FEARful FEAR

by Daydreamer (TreasuredHopes)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Aussi disponible en français, Bipolarity, Difficult Relationship, Drama, Fiction, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I own all characters, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, Mystery, Obsession, Romance, Translation of my own text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: Best friends? Worst enemies? What was Kazuhiko for him? He did not know himself. He had never even known.« Do you want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven?I find you pretty quiet.I thought you'd struggle more than that.You are really boring.»





	1. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [FEARful FEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342662) by [TreasuredHopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes). 



«- Do you want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven? whispered a voice to his ear.»

The young man has a movement of retreat, but hit something behind him. He did not know what it was, but it was solid. Probably a rigid and compact box. This so-called ''box'' moved despite his heavy gravity and she seemed to collide with a shelf that shook slightly. Kazuhiko heard an object rolling on a tablet. He tensed – ready to receive the thing on him – but this one did not reach him... Or it just did not fall.

«- Hey, be careful, arises a hoarse voice. You could've smashed your head.»

This man had caught the rolling object in flight. The young man felt his look on him. A sly, sarcastic... satisfied look. It was painful. The individual's voice was familiar, but he did not know who owned it. His hand was tightly tied behind his back and a headband covered his eyes. A huge knot tied his legs together – just before, his legs were bent, but due to discomfort, he managed to lay them straight. - and his body turned out attached to something, cause he had noticed a resistance to the smallest movements he was doing. However, he didn't feel the rope.

He didn't remember how he ended up there. His last memory was... went back to... He was getting ready to go to sleep. Nope. He had finished getting ready. He's gone to bed. He had the memory of having put his cell phone on the bedside table and closed the light. Had he had the time to fell asleep? He didn't remember fighting or anything that would explain his current condition.

He was trying to think... Who wanted to harm him? He never had done anything that could've annoyed someone. That is to say... not enough to be assaulted this way! He wanted to understand. He could not take it anymore... to don't know what's happened and what going on.. his situation makes him feel uncomfortable. The person in front of him seemed to be the only one where they were. As for him, he was clearly locked in a closet.

Noise. This sound was like objects that were moving as if his attacker was looking for something on the wooden shelves above his head. His mouth was free, but he didn't dare to speak. He did not want to hear the sarcastic voice of the man again and his unbearable laughs. Said no words was certainly the better option at this time... and wait to see what would happen next, no?

«- I find you pretty quiet, ends up saying the unknown man after a long silence. I thought you'd struggle more than that.»

Kazuhiko remained silent despite these comments.

«- You are boring, he added with dullness in his voice.»

The silence came back then. The man dropped the object he was moving a few seconds earlier. He seemed to leave. Kazuhiko remained reluctant, he no longer felt his presence on there.

Suddenly, he jumped with fear. His heart almost stopped. His assailant had just put a hand on his shoulder when he thought he was alone. Had he pretended to leave? Instead, He had just leaned to his heels. The tied up' man felt a weight on his straight legs.

«- I scared you? Sorry... he said sneering.»

His laugh was real. But, with a strange glimmer of falsehood very well hidden. He was stared at him.

«- You're shaking.»

To these words, he realized it. He was shaking. He hadn't noticed it yet. He didn't realize he was ''scared'' Although he was wondering from the beginning, he hadn't wondered if he should "fear" something. His body thought otherwise. He was scared. Really scared. He feared. He didn't know this person. At least, he didn't remember. The reason for his kidnapping was still an unresolved mystery. The questions he wanted to ask were countless. A disturbing sensation ran through him because of the hand on his left shoulder. An impression of déjà vu. His body recognized that touch. The kidnapper's hands went to his neck and stopped moving. Kazu still felt his eyes watching him.

«- I like it, he added with a voice now sweet and envious.»

These words made him swallow and he felt a cold ran through him. He was far from expecting this kind of reaction. What was this sudden change of tone of voice? Still supporting his eyes on him, He wanted to move on the right a little, but a rope holding him and, more, he couldn't go very far with this weight on his legs and these hands that held his head.

 

* * *

 

He was unable to remove his eyes from Kazuhiko. For so long... He wanted him. He wanted to see him react to his touch, to his words. He wanted him to react only to him. Silently, he peered him, watched him curl up on himself, trying to find a way to be a little more comfortable. He ended up leaving his legs as they were.

He took the opportunity to sit on him, putting his hands on his beautiful and soft shoulders. This reaction made him react, to his greater happiness. He could not help smiling. This reaction was perfect. A shiver ran down his spine. A wonderful thrill. I'd liked it. He wanted more.

He brought his hands to his neck, continuing to contemplate his beautiful being. Contemplating his stress, his fear, those feelings he felt because of him. His feelings were starting to take over. He'd managed to joke and laugh until now, he couldn't take it anymore. all the feelings buried deep inside him resurfaced.

He was there. Right there. Under him. In front of him. He was there. Only to him. He knew nobody would try to find him. He could do what he wanted. Kazuhiko belonged to him.

He brought his face closer and laid his forehead against his. His victim's still trying to step back, even knowing he couldn't run away. He was wondering: Had Kazuhiko recognized his voice? Seeing his reactions, he might have thought that yes, but... if he had discovered... he would've said something.

The man ran his fingertips over his delicate face, admiring him closely and carefully. He was his treasure... He stroked his lips with his fingertips. He had another adorable and very pleasant reaction of his victim. Fuyuki smiles. He quickly put a hand behind the head of Kazuhiko before he tried to step back another time. This last one was starting to faintly struggle.

«- What's going on? Do you begin to understand?»

Fuyuki had trouble pronouncing these words, so much his feelings were bulky and hard to maintain.

«- St-stop it, finally pronounced Kazuhiko, shrinking.»

\- Stop? Stop what? I've done anything yet, he replied proudly, with a smile.»

An alarm sounds.

«- Ah, it's been seven minutes already? Too bad... let's play again tonight.»

After saying this sentence. Fuyuki came out of the closet and closed the door.


	2. Bipolarity & Possessivity

 

 

 

 

''- Hey, Fuyuki! Catch!'' exclaimed Kazuhiko throwing a ball to him.  
   
Despite the try, the black-haired man let the ball fall to the ground, due to the surprising low pain during the impact of the hardball on his palm that was not protected by the baseball glove.  
   
''- What are you doing?'' disputed the blond-haired boy, arriving near him.   
   
This latter bent over to put the little ball up. Once done, he looked at Fuyuki with a slightly mocking expression.  
   
''- This mitt that you wear doesn't serve that much if you use the other hand'' he sneering with a subtly haughty expression.  
   
The reprehensible' one noticed this attitude, but it didn't take it into consideration. If it was Kazuhiko who was talking with this proud attitude, it did not matter. Anyway, it wasn't like he was not used to it. Being looked down on by him. People who watched their pretended disputes found it often amusing. Fuyuki was bigger and beefier. He looked older, but he was the one who was guided. He was the youngest despite appearances.  
   
While his friend scolded at him for all the little things deemed insignificant that he was doing, he simply contemplates his frail body, that seemed perfect to him. Every word pronounced by the blond was almost silent to him. He could scold him as he wished. He liked it. He liked when his elder was taking care of him. When he focused on him. Absolutely all his care on him...  
   
''- Try once again?'' asked Kazuhiko with an insistent look.  
\- As you wish.  
   
A huge smile on his face, Kazuhiko returned to his place, ready to keep practicing his throws with his best friend.  
   
''- But stay focused. I'll not able to improve my throws if you spend your time elsewhere'' complained the blond-haired after, standing for his next shot.  
   
Both were practicing for a long two hours, disputing sometimes because of Fuyuki's lack of concentration. Kazuhiko was very picky at this time because he'd a baseball' match soon, where he'd to replace the pitcher. It was stressing him a lot. He wanted to win this game! In order to prove to the team that he was better than the current pitcher. That he worthed more... It was the position he wished since joining the team, but the captain left him aside cause of his low corpulence. On the other side, there was something that escaped him. It wasn't only his physic that made his life so difficult. That was also his big ego, his bipolarity. Le blond-haired boy probably did not notice it, but he was scornful. It wasn't his intention. He was just like that.  
   
The two boys had just taken the road to the convenience store where partially worked the black-haired one. This little construction neighbored the elder's house. That was for this reason that they started to frequent each other. Namely... Fuyuki had used this opportunity to get closer to him.  
   
''- What time do you finish?'' asked Kazu. once arrived in front of the store.  
\- My shift ends at eight o'clock, why?  
   
Kazuhiko smiled a little silly before replying, hiding arrogance once more.  
   
''- I need my homework for tomorrow'' he explained. ''Have you finished copying?''  
   
Fuyuki laughs slightly, dazed.  
   
''- No, I forgot. I do it as soon as I get home and I bring it back to you!'' He promised, nervous.  
   
His friend looked at him for a few seconds before speaking again.  
   
''- I don't understand how you can 'forget' it. You should feel lucky that I let you copy.  
\- I'm grateful! That's not the problem. You know me. You know that I'm always over the moon.''  
   
This look. The piercing gaze of his friend. The one that made him lose all his means. He did not know how to react to those eyes. He was unable to pin down his true nature. The latter seemed satisfied with his answer. He gave him his most beautiful smile, which made him melt. After, he left him to go home.

* * *

  
 The closet door creaked. The victim jumped in fear. He was woozy, falling asleep due to boredom. All the questions he asked himself were still without answers, and this, for about one week. He found it so strange. He still had blindfolded eyes and hands tied up, but... his attacker cared too much about him. He never missed the food, he drank to his thirst, he could go to the bathroom when he wanted. His stranger guided him gently...

He was sometimes brutal and feelings seemed to take over him, but Kazuhiko dared not ask anything, afraid to worsen the situation. He was smart enough to act in the most careful way -avoid being killed. He didn't know his habits nor his temper nor at which level was his self-control, and he did not want to test it. He just wanted to avoid unnecessary dramas.

He heard a noise. The man seemed to deposit something on a higher tablet above his head. After, he heard the ''click'' of his timer. Seven minutes in heaven... it was this moment. He tensed, not knowing what to expect. His assailant didn't replay at this game since the first day of his stay in the closet. The last time had been traumatic for him. He thought to inappropriate touchings and embarrassing fondlings. It was terrified. I did not understand his actions. He didn't want to be touched this way. Unthinkable.

He opened his mouth, then closed it, fearful to say a word. He stiffened a little, trying once again to move back even though he knew it was useless. It only fueled the pleasure of his tormentor. This person did nothing... Only his gaze was tiresome. He probably looked silly.  He stiffened and moved for nothing, waiting to know what was going to happen. He did not want to startle with fear as he had done many times before. 

''- Do you have the wriggle?'' he questioned, breaking the silence.

He wanted to hit him with all his might! If he wasn't tied up he would for sure! The little laugh od his aggressor was too much. 

''- You can talk, you know...''

Of course, I knew it! but ''why'' would he? I knew he would answer his questions. Speak for something else was pointless. Why would he talk to him about the good weather? He was having fun of him.   
 

 ''- I really like to hear your voice'' he added after. ''Magnificient'' 

The obsessed leaned over. As Kazuhiko has curled up on himself, they made a shield, to his greatest happiness. However, it was not an obstacle for the youngest. He was getting closer, squeezing his legs against his chest.

''- Let me hear your voice'' he begged him. 

He wanted to hear... He HAD TO hear it. The blond-haired boy shaking his head disapprovingly as he categorically refusing to let out any sound. He wouldn't give him what he wanted. He's a psycho. Kazuhiko wanted to leave this closet, was he going to let him go? Certainly not. 

On the other hand, Fuyuki had to get what he wanted. 

With his right hand, he grabbed violently the blond's jaw. No sound came out. He hardly raised his chin in order to have his face closer to his, still waiting for him to obey.

It didn't work.

He pressed on his jaw with his thumb, forcing him to turn his head to the left. He buried his head in his neck gently. Kazuhiko twitched radically more but contained his voice. He would not give him that pleasure. The black-haired man noticed the heavy breath of his victim. He was unable to stop smiling. 

His attacker's lips settled in his neck. A horrible chill ran down his spine. He struggled violently but Fuyuki tightens its grip on his jaw, entering his nails into his skin. It's was painful. 

He managed to stifle his voice again.

''- Stop fighting like that, I don't want to damage your perfect face.''

After this sentence, Kazuhiko feels light kisses in his neck. He's fidgeting. ignoring the strengthening of the grip, hitting all edges all sides willfully with his feet. Until his attacker receives one directly in the stomach. He stood up, letting out a painful hiccough. 

The tied up was relieved two seconds for pushing him further. This silence was not providing him insurance; It's was far from it. 

He was waiting for the punch; this man's rage. 

A long minute passed by... Fuyuki took the timer that he had put higher earlier. 

''- It's been a long time since the seven minutes are over''

The door of the closet seemed to reclose after this sentence.

Kazuhiko was aware of having put his aggressor in a bad mood.

He knew he was going to regret it. He would have preferred to suffer at this time.

Rather than resign himself to enduring the cold indifference of this man  
  


* * *

 

''- Hey, Fuyuki!'' arises a voice in his back.

This voice... this perfect voice. It was his best friend.  The voice of the one he loved the most in the world. This sweet voice he wanted to treasure, that he never wanted to stop hearing.

''- What are you thinking about?''

Kazuhiko smiling at him. He seemed very happy. It was not always like it. His temper was so changeable, like a double-face. Nevertheless... Fuyuki loved him all the way; kind; unkind; haughty; hypocrite; scornful; insupportable... 

Kazuhiko remained his most beautiful treasure and the most perfect person he had known. He wanted so hard to hold him tight, but he knew that this feeling was not the same for Kazuhiko. 

''- Working tonight?'' asked Kazu.

\- Not tonight

\- Come to my place, We're going to play a game!

Happiness warmed the younger man's heart. He wanted to accept but didn't. 

''- Eh? Why not?''

The blond was very surprised and didn't give to Fuyuki the time to answer. 

''- I know. You hang ou with me only because I'm smart, am I wrong?

\- No! That's not it. Where did you get that?'' panicked Fuyuki.

The happy expression of the two-faces boy vanished, leaving the place to the insolent one. 

''- It's normal. Aces like me cannot have honest friends. 

\- I've never said that. ''

Fuyuki didn't know what to say anymore. Yet he knew he could not refuse because of his bipolarity. 

''Anyway, I join my girlfriend after classes. I would have liked to introduce her to a friend.''

Fuyuki's heart burst into a thousand pieces. A girlfriend? Seriously?

''- But it seems like a don't have one. 

\- Wait, Kazu. you get it wrong.''

Too late. He pretended to not hear him.

  
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to put a Kudo or/and leave a comment :D


End file.
